Speakin' with the Locals
Speakin’ with the Locals is the first episode of A Tale of Two Watches. It is written by Echoson and aired on March 12, 2017. Summary Nathan Adams, an 11-year-old boy from Japan who has a special watch that allows him to see Yo-kai, has just moved to Bellwoo, America. There he, his butler Whisper and a feline Yo-kai named Jibanyan discover the existence of aliens! Can he get the courage and knowledge to speak with them? Plot Weird things happen every day, but if you wield the Yo-kai Watch, you get the amazing and rare ability to see the illusive Yo-kai. Invisible, spirit-like entities responsible for life’s daily annoyances, but beware, once a Yo-kai enters your life, things will never be quite the same. The episode starts off in Springdale, Japan at a normal looking two floor house. We can then see our protagonist, an 11-year old boy who is wearing a red t-shirt with a white star in the middle along with grey jeans a brown belt. He has three spikes sticking out of his head and he has brown eyes. The most eye-catching feature is the watch on his wrist, it is white in color and has a strange four-colored symbol under the bubble. This is Nate Adams, an average kid who has the ability to see and talk to Yo-kai. “Hey Whisper, what are you looking at?” he asked curiously, as he has nothing to do. “Oh, nothing much, just cleaning my ol’ Yo-kai Pad” said a white ghost with big blue lips and a black line in-between his eyes. This is Whisper, due to Nate releasing him from a capsule machine, he decided to become his Yo-kai Butler. “Well, those it have any games on it?” whined Nate, as he snatched the pad out of Whisper’s grip and look around it. “How do you even turn this thing on?” he asked. Whisper then quickly take the pad back. “Have you ever heard of asking?” he said annoyed. “Uh, sorry about that Whisper, but is there really nothing we can do? I’m so bored!” “You and me both buddy” said a fat, red cat with a yellow belly ban and two tails who is reading a pop-idol magazine. This is Jibanyan, he was one of the first Yo-kai Nate had ever befriended, since then, he had become his roommate and Yo-kai of choice when comes to fighting bad Yo-kai. “Well, why don’t you spend your school holiday doing something useful? Why not read some books or play tag with your friends” suggested Whisper. “Well books are a snore, so there’s no way I’m gonna do that. Plus Bear, Eddie and Katie had all went on holiday, so I don’t have anyone to hangout with” explained Nate. “Why nyot you play with your Yo-kai friends, Nyate?” asked Jibanyan, pulling on his jeans. “I believe it is best to use them if you really need them” said Whisper. “So what am I supposed to do then!” Nate exclaimed as he dropped on his knees due to how bored he is. “No need to fear Nate, I am sure something ''exciting will happen sooner or later” assured Whisper. “Are you sure Whisper, you are kinda nyown for being wrong…” teased Jibanyan, making Whisper stare at him angrily. “Oh Nate! Please prepare yourself dear, we’re going out for sushi!” instructed a female voice from downstairs. “Yes mom!” replied Nate, as he quickly got up and prepared himself as fast as he can. Whisper then nodded in satisfaction. “What did I told ya?” he said to Jibanyan with a smirk, but the cat seem to ignore him and just watch Nate run around the room preparing himself. Later at a sushi restaurant in Springdale, we can see Nate, his mother, Lily Adams and his father, Aaron Adams, are looking at their plates of sushi being placed down by a worker onto the table. Jibanyan and Whisper are by Nate’s side, both looking at the food with awe. Nate picked up some chopsticks before announcing ‘bon appetite!’ to his parents. Once they finished their food, Nate leaned back on his seat with a little sigh of relief from the delicious food he just ate. Jibanyan is now on the floor with a full stomach, probably from the sushi he must had snitched from some other customers, with Whisper by his side giving him some medicine. “The food was so delish, I’m stuffed!” announced Nate to his parents. “Haha, I’m glad you liked it, son!” replied Aaron, smiling from ear to ear. Then we Lily Adams lightly tapping her husband on the shoulder. He turned slightly to show that he was listening. “Well then, dear, I believe it is about time we tell him” she suggested. “Ah yes, the ‘thing’, how could I forget?” he replied, putting a hand back over his head in as he let out a little laugh. “Huh? What do you guys want to tell me?” asked Nate, with Jibanyan and Whisper coming to his side in curiosity. Aaron cleared his throat a bit as he think about what he wants to say. “Actually Nate… I got a job transfer” he started. “Huh? You mean to like, downtown?” Nate asked his father. “No, to the USA, or more specifically, America” “No way! A foreign country?!” Nate said as a wall-like Yo-kai briefly popped in before leaving. “Indeed, son! So, are you done eating? Because it’s time to get going, let’s go!” “WHAAAATTT?!” shouted Nate, startling everyone in the restaurant including the chef who was preparing some sushi. “NYAAAAAA?!” shouted Jibanyan. “WHIIIISSSS?!” shouted Whisper. We then transition to see an airplane fly over Springdale, passing by buildings and trees to go to its destination. Nate is sleeping next to his mother in the plane with Jibanyan lying on his lap and Whisper sleeping in mid-air. As they close in on America, Lily shake her son a bit trying to get him to get up. “Nate sweety, it’s time to get up, we’re about to land” she said to him. Nate and his companions look outside of the plane window, where they let out a little awe as they are wowed from the view of America from the height. “And that’s how my master and I moved to our new home in America, to start a new life in the city of Bellwood” said Whisper aloud as he typed into his digital diary using his Yo-kai Pad. “Whisper, stop messing around and help me out here!” demanded Nate as he struggled to carry a heavy box into his new room. “Oh, my apologies! Right away, Nate” Whisper said as he quickly flew under the weight that Nate is carrying, as he prepares to carry the box from the below, it suddenly dropped on him, making him as flat as a pancake. “Never mind, I got it in myself. Some butler you are” said Nate as hold his knees trying to regain his energy. “Uh, Whisper?” he asked he look around for his companion. Jibanyan, who was rolling on the ground, stopped to point at the box. “You squished the marshmallows with the last box” “What? Whisper!” Nate then used all his strength to push the box, which skidded on the already squished Whisper as he pushed it. Nate stepping on his face as he pushed the box also left some marks on his face. He then popped off the ground and quickly regain his normal appearance. “Rude much” he said. “Well you kinda deserved it if you ask me, you just laze around as Nyate did all the work!” said Jibanyan. “Well, how about you? You just rolled on the ground, at least I was doing something productive!” defended Whisper. “Guys, guys, it’s okay. It might be tiring, but at least we finished moving into our new home.” Said Nate. “Yeah, I suppose so, I’m so sorry for not helping you out earlier, Nate” Whisper apologized with a bow. “Eh, whatever” Nate replied. Whisper, ignoring Nate’s response, took out his pad and start to swipe on it. “A-ha! It has arrived!” he said excitedly as he quickly flew out of the room. “What got into him?” asked Nate. “I don’t nyo, he usually acts like this if there’s a classic Yo-kai…” replied Jibanyan. Suddenly Whisper zipped right back, but he is now holding a small box. “Oh boy oh boy boy oh boy!” he repeatedly said. “What ‘cha got there, Whispy?” asked Jibanyan. “It’s none of your business!” he shouted. “For Nate, however, it’s a different story” “Ooo, are you going to propose to him?” teased Jibanyan. “Yes. Wait what?! No!” Whisper quickly corrected himself. He then removed the box lid and presented the device to Nate. “Behold! The Yo-kai Watch U!” he said. “Woah, a new watch? But why?” questioned Nate. “Well you see, your current Yo-kai Watch was manufactured in Japan, so it does not work in this country, this model however, was designed to work with both Japanese and Merican Yo-kai! It even works with every Yo-kai medal to date!” he explained. “Merican Yo-kai? What’s that?” asked Nate. “You’ll see” he simply said. Nate just shrugged before the put the new watch on his wrist. “Wow, this U watch looks great! A bit bulky though…” he said. “Functionality is more important than fashion!” Whisper said. “Well, thanks Whisper. I think I’m going to test it in the front yard, wanna come?” asked Nate. “Sure thing! I would love to come!” replied Whisper, “I’ll stay here, if it means some peace and quiet from blabber mouth” said Jibanyan. “Besides, the sun makes my fur all fuzzy” “Excuse me?!” exclaimed an angered Whisper. “Come on, Whisper” said Nate as he grabbed Whisper’s tail. The two went downstair after telling Nate’s father that he wants to go to the front yard, the two went to the door, where they are presented with a pleasant looking neighborhood with some trees and unevenly cut grass. “Man, the breeze is so relaxing!” said Nate. “I full-heartedly agree” replied Whisper. “Hey chico!” said a civilian as he approached Nate’s house. “Huh?” wondered Nate. “¿Acabas de mudarte a esta casa?” the blond hair kid asked. “Do you understand him, Nate?” asked Whisper. “I-I, don’t understand what he said, but I can’t ignore him either…” Nate replied. “Mi nombre es John, yo vivo al lado, un placer conocerte!” the kid who apparently is named John asked. ‘Um, what should I do, I don’t understand a single word he said!” Nate thought. There was then an awkward silence between them. Nate was sweating until an idea hit him. He then took a deep breath, before using all his energy to pose determinedly. “BUENO!” Nate shouted. After a little silence, which caused Nate to panic a bit as he think about what he just said, John then let out a laugh before saying “Baguslah! Saya berharap kita boleh menjadi kawan!”, though it didn’t sound like he was speaking Spanish anymore. “I thought he spoke Spanish, not Malay!” Nate whispered to Whisper. “Well perhaps he’s bilingual” Whisper replied. Just the, Aaron Adams went to the front yard and approached Nate. “Hey Nate, who’s your little friend?” he asked. “Well to be honest, I’m also not sure…” Nate asked. “You see, he speaks Spani- well actually, now he’s speaking Malay, and know next to nothing when it comes to speaking it” “Malay, huh?” Aaron said. “Well I’m sorry son, I don’t know how anything about the language either” “Bummer…” said Nate. Suddenly, a purple aura surrounded Aaron, his nose then grew longer and he turned to John with a confident look on his face. “Selamat pagi, nama saya Aaron Adams, apa khabar?” said Aaron, who can suddenly speak Malay. “Wah, awak sungguh fasih berbahasa Melayu!” replied John. “Okay, this is weird. I know for a ''fact ''that dad can’t speak any other language besides Englush, this has to be the work of a Yo-kai!” Nate exclaimed as pressed the button on the side of his Yo-kai Watch, unleashing a light blue light as he looked around for the presence of a Yo-kai. “I highly disagree, what if he just had it as a hidden skill? You really should stop blaming all your problems on-“ “There!” The light revealed a small, lion-like Yo-kai with a yellow afro and a long wooden nose who is wearing a red and white striped t-shirt with blue jeans. He is also seen holding a dictionary on his hand. He then looked at Nate as he realized he can see him. “Hey guys!” he greeted. “Whisper, who’s that?” asked Nate. “Ah, it’s that really famous one, you know, the yellow afro, book holding Yo-kai that… uh…” “You don’t know do you?” asked Nate with half-closed eyes, shocking Whisper. “I do too!” he said as he took out his Yo-kai from-who-knows where and begins frantically swiping through it. “Aha! He’s the Yo-kai Blahzion! He’s responsible for people being fluent at different languages, very useful for travelling” he explained. “I suggest we get Jibanyan to beat him up” “I don’t think that’s necessary, Whispy” said Nate. He then approached Blabion with a smile on face. “Hey there! You’re Blabion, right? I am really impressed with the amount of languages you know, but do you mind making my dad and neighbor speak normally, please? It’s really hard to understand them.” Whisper then shakes his head “He’s not going to give in that easi-“ “Yeah sure” replied Blabion, causing Whisper to fall to the ground. “I stand corrected” he said. “Most humans in Bellwood speak proper English anyways, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to inspirit someone” Blabion explained. “Didn’t think a Yo-kai Watch wielder would around, there’s usually only one person who wields a weird watch, and it doesn’t even let him see Yo-kai!” he said before giving Nate his medal. “Wow thanks!” “Don’t mention it, call me anytime you need a translator” he said as he disappeared in a ghostly purple smoke. “Woah, is this a Merican medal, Whisper?” asked Nate. Whisper quickly check his pad. “Indeed it is! You are very lucky, Nate!” Aaron and John suddenly seem to snap out of their trance before looking around. “Uh… hello there mister! My name is John, how are you?” greeted the neighbor. “Oh, my name’s Aaron Adams, nice to meet you too!” greeted Mr. Adams as he shake his new neighbor’s hand. “It seems like everything is back to normal” said Nate. He can then hear his mother calling for him. “Come on Whisper” he said as they run into the house. We later see Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan are walking towards a convenience store. “What are doing here, Nyate?” asked Jibanyan. “I’m going to buy some groceries for mom” he said as he look at the directions behind the grocery list. “This seems to be the place” he said looking at the sign above the door. “’Baumann’s Goods?’ can’t say I heard of this place before” said Whisper. Nate and co. entered the shop entitled “Baumann’s Goods”. Inside, they can see cans, strange fruits and some pretty bizarre people. People of different shapes, sizes, colors and features. In fact, they don’t even seem like people, or Yo-kai, for that matter. We then see Nate strolling through the shop with a shopping cart. “I have a strange feeling about this place…” said Nate. “Yo-kai strange?” asked Jibanyan. “I dunno, this place just doesn’t feel… normal” “Just concentrate on shopping, bud. Oh, and can we get a chocobar too?” asked JIbanyan, who is sitting inside the cart. “We’ll see, Jibs” Nate said as he continue to scan through the shelves. They continue to stroll around the store, sometimes stopping to pick up items on the list. Nate can’t shake off the strange feeling in his gut that the people around him are not guys in suits, as he swear that he just saw one of them extend its tongue to eat up a purple chicken thing before running away. Nate then then leaned his head to his butler before whispering. “Hey Whisper, these are some pretty weird people, do you think they’re Yo-kai?” he asked. “Nonsense, if there were Yo-kai here, we wouldn’t be able to see them! These are probably foreigners or something of the sort” Whisper replied. Nate then stop the cart and pick up a can, while also turning his head to scan the items in the store. “I dunno, even the products here are weird. Artificial Tiffin, Bloody Nose, frozen Chilli Fries?! These are some pretty strange products” he said. “While we ''are in America after all, it’s not surprising if their delicacies differ from outs” he said. “Are we done shopping yet, Nyate?” asked Jibanyan, looking a bit bored. Nate put a pack of frozen Chilli Fries into the shopping cart. “Not yet Jibanyan, be patient” he said as he push the cart again. He later stopped to get a pack of flour, which is placed on top a pile of apples for some reason. As he try to reach for it, he accidentally slip, causing the pile to drop. “Nate!” Whisper said as he and JIbanyan quickly went over to see if their friend is okay. As Nate open his eye after recovering from the small incident, he can see a slightly obese man tapping his shoe and looking at him with a stern face. His name tag reads “Mr. Baumann”. “Can I help ''you, young man?” he asked, with an obvious irritated tone. “Oh, um, I’m sorry. I was just reaching for some flour and then BOOM it fell! I’ll help to clea-“ “NO! This is my shop, I’ll clean it myself. Extra flour are in a box by aisle 5” he said, which Nate took as a hint to scram. But before he got too far with the shopping cart, he can hear the shopkeeper mumble. ”Jeez you try to run an alien business, and all you get are messes!” “Did the geezer just said “alien”?” asked Jibanyan. “I think so…” replied Nate, as he left the shopping cart to talk to Baumann. “Um, excuse uh, Mr. Baumann, right? What do you mean by “alien business”?” he asked. Mr. Baumann, ignoring the fact that the Nate overheard his mumbling, answer his customer. “What’s there to explain? I sell stuff to aliens! You know, creatures that come from outer space? Usually in space ships and are green? What, are you from out of town or something?” he explained, albeit rather rudely. “I just moved here yesterday, haha…” Nate said while putting his hands up “But wait, are you saying that aliens are real?!” “Of course aliens are real! Look around, everyone in this store right now is an alien! Bellwood is filled with them, kiddo” he said. “Well that definitely explains their outlandish appearance” said Whisper. Nate can suddenly feel his heart pumping faster than usual and sweat dropping from his head. “Woah er, that’s a lot to take in. Pretty creepy actually. Well I got to go finish shopping now, so uh, sorry and see ya!” Nate said as he rush to the shopping cart and walk away as fast as he can. “Good riddance” Mr. Baumann said as he continue to stack the apples. “Pesky kid” Nate is by aisle five, peering behind a shelf with Whisper and Jibanyan. “All those people are a-aliens?” he said. “Well considering the fact that you interact with Yo-kai almost every day, would this ''really ''be that surprising?” ask Whisper. “Yeah, but most Yo-kai are harmless” shrug Nate. “Aliens are actually dangerous!” “You’ve been watching too much Space Wars, these gentlemen are just shopping peacefully! Nothing to be afraid off” Whisper said. “I’m not afraid Whisper, I just hope I won’t stand out like a sore thumb, I will have to blend in. I know! I can act like an average alien!” “Why act? You’re already pretty average, nya” said Jibanyan. Nate was annoyed by Jibanyan’s response, but he ignored it. He then push his trolley out, keeping his eyes on the floor so he doesn’t have to make eye contact with the aliens. While trying pushing, he accidently bumps into an alien’s trolley that is filled with cans, spilling some. “Um, sorry!” Nate said as he went the other direction, Nate then hits another alien’s trolley, he looks like a yellow hippo wearing a Hawaiian red shirt. “Quash mah fumli sah!” the hippo alien scold. “I’m sorry! I don’t understand you what you’re saying!” Nate said before strolling back to aisle five. “Seems like you’re having difficulty communicating with the locals” said Whisper. “Yeah, if only there’s a way to make them speak English. Oh wait!” Nate then pulls out a red frame medal from his pocket, which showed Blabion holding a dictionary in a comic book art style. Nate then throws the medal threw the air before catching and inserting it into the Yo-kai Watch Dream. “Come on out my friend, calling Blabion! Yo-kai medal, do your thing! 'Ladies and Gentlemen, Fushigi-zoku' 'Fushigi, Fushigi, Fushigi-zoku!' '''Blabion!' Out came the lion-like bilingual Yo-kai Blabion He looks pretty determined as he faced Nate with a smile “Blabion, inspirit all the aliens in Bellwood to make them able to speak English!” said Nate. “A pretty tall order, but I anything for a fellow amigo!” he said. Blahzion flips threw some pages in his dictionary before a purple ghostly gas comes out and covers the shop, as the fog clears, Blabion give Nate a thumbs up. “All right let’s test this” Nate said before running towards the hippo alien from earlier. “Excuse m, you there, nice weather we’re having!” “Huh? Oh yeah, the weather is pretty neat” he replied. “It worked! Thanks Blabion!” Nate exclaimed, shaking the Yo-kai’s hand. “Sama-sama, kawan ku! Enjoy your time here in America!” he said before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke. Nate smile at the result as he went back to his trolley. Blabion then disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Nate smiles as he gets his trolley. “Took you long enough” said Jibanyan. “The important thing is that we can continue our shopping” said Whisper. “Actually, I’ve got all the items, let’s head back” said Nate. “Come on guys, to the counter!” “Are we nyot going to get that chocobar?” We then cut back to Nate’s house where he is preparing himself for bed. “Man, those sausages were juicy! I’m glad we bought them over cabbages” he said. “So Nate, how does it feel like being able to communicate to aliens?” Whisper asked. “Not much different compared to Yo-kai really. Once you get to know them, they’re not that scary!” “Yeah, but I’m sure there are plenty of dangerous ones out there too” Whisper said. “Are you scared, Whisper?” asked Jibanyan, who was getting comfy on Nate’s bed. “Pfft, I’m not “scared”, I’m just cautious! As Nate’s Yo-kai butler, I must do my best to keep him safe from harm” Whisper explained with a little sweat on his head. “Yeah, keep telling yourself that” Jibanyan said. “Alright guys, I think it’s time to sleep. Goodnight Jibanyan” Nate said as he pet the feline Yo-kai, making him fall asleep purring. “Good nyaight Nyate…” he said before dozing off. “Aren’t you going to tuck me in too, Nate?” Whisper, who is wearing a night hat, said rather excitedly. “Whisper, you’re like 100 years old, tuck yourself in” Nate said he lie in his bed. “…!” We then pan out to sky as the screen darkens. THE END It’s Recap Time! We can see a big book flip open up revealing empty medal slots. “Hey Nate, which Yo-kai you met today?” Whisper said in an excited tone. “Blabion!” Nate exclaimed while the new medal fell into its slot. We can see Nate and Jibanyan are sitting on the couch in the living room. Nate is reading a magazine while Jibanyan is sleeping. Blabion can be seen poking his head from behind the couch. Suddenly, Whisper come rushing in. “Nate! I learnt how to speak Spanish!” he said excitedly. Whisper then cleared his throat before speaking in a deep Spanish voice “¡Soy un mayordomo inútil que consigue toda mi información del Internet!” Whisper said confidently. “Guess what I said” he challenged. “Something completely true” Nate replied. 'Noteworthy Events' 'Major Events' *The Adams family, Whisper and Jibanyan move to Bellwood. *Nate gains the Yo-kai Watch U. *Nate and the gang discover the existence of aliens. *Blabion made every alien in Bellwood capable of speaking English. Characters *Nathan Adams (first appearance) *Whisper (first appearance) *Jibanyan (first appearance) *Aaron Adams (first appearance) *Lily Adams (first appearance) *Blabion (first appearance) *Ignacious Baumann (first appearance) *John (first appearance) *Hippo Alien (first appearance) Yo-kai Summoned *Blabion (first summonig) Trivia *The episode takes many elements from Yo-kai Watch 3, like how Nate moved to America to the encounter with Blabion. *Blabion's actual name is Peraperaion. *Ben Tennyson was hinted to exist by Blabion. Category:Episodes Category:Echoson's Stuff Category:A Tale of Two Watches